Back Then
by Yoshiko Hatake
Summary: Meet your senpai. The perverted jounin, trains a young female ninja who wants to become an elite-ninja. Can you smell disaster? But then their story takes a turn for the worst as time passes. JiraiyaXOC
1. Old ManYoung Man

**Back Then**

**by Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 1: Old Man-Young Man**

Meet your senpai. The perverted jounin, trains a young female ninja who wants to become an elite-ninja. Can you smell disaster? But then their story takes a turn for the worst as time passes. JiraiyaXOC

Don't get me wrong, I really like the JiraiyaXTsunade pairing, but I thought it'd be fun to do something like this. Hehe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Iwase Reiko, is my character.**

**--**

Man, today has got to be the worst day ever! Summer, I just **hate** summer. When will the snow come?!

Today sucks. In the morning, I woke up and found out the milk had turned bad, so I had to throw that out. I had run out of eggs for an omelet, so I ended up spending the money I was going to use for some more supplies on breakfast. Then, I go to the bathhouse for a quick refreshing bath. And guess what happens, there's this huge uproar on some pervert peeking at them. So I couldn't even get in. I had to go all the way back home, ignore my stupid land lord about rent, and take a shower. I can already smell how bad this day will become.

Boy was I right on the money. Sure enough, I had to go see hokage-sama. Not only is my idiot sensei not capable of training me anymore, but now, I have to meet me new sensei.

Kami, why are you punishing me? Is it for pushing that little kid into a river? Because, I swear he came out perfectly fine. Okay, so I had to do CPR, so what. He was okay. It wasn't **that** big of a river.

I finally arrived at the Hokage tower, I stared up at it. I, a chuunin, was too lazy to join the ANBU, like all my other 'acquaintances' had. So, I wanted to become a jounin, train young minds. Be their sensei, so they look up to me. Or maybe something not along those lines.

I was trudging up the steps as I stared out at the village.

Maybe children aren't safe around me. Just maybe. I was born into this village, so I had come to love it. I never had any parents, so I was able to take care of myself. Most of the time, that is. I probably did have someone looking after me when I was really young. But I can't remember. So for now, I still live by myself, trying to keep myself sane.

I stood in front of the door, and knocked.

"Enter."

I opened the door and stuck my head in. I saw the old man sitting at his desk. I looked around. No one in sight. I walked in and smiled at him.

"Hokage-sama, you called on me?"

"Yes, Iwase, Reiko." He said, "We've picked out your new sensei. Well for the time being that is."

I nodded, "Who is he?"

"Sadly, I can't introduce you to him yet."

"Why?" I asked with a stupid look on my face.

"Because, he's not here yet." I mentally cursed. Great, another idiot.

"So, should I come back later, or…"

"No, no, he'll be here. We'll just wait."

I nodded.

**-4 hours later-**

"Can I go now?"

"Yes."

So I left all the while promising to return around 9. Which would be about 3 hours from now. He's bound to show up, right? Oh, I hope so.

I walked the streets of the village, the sun was setting, meaning everyone was setting down to their own dinner with family. People they loved, friends, oh food. Yes, I was getting hungry. I noticed the ramen bar and quickly jogged over to it. I walked in and there was a man sitting at the counter. He had extremely long white hair. I stared at it.

"Hey, old man, you're going to need a hair cut." I found myself saying, then I slapped a hand over my face. The person started to turn around in his chair.

Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! This is the part where the old guy is really really strong and can probably break me in half. I'm no good in hand to hand combats, only genjutsu and far away tactics. Oh man, I'm dead, we're too close for me to defend myself.

He continued to turn around, and finally he was staring straight at me. Shit, this is the part where the heroine dies. I mean, oh who cares what I mean!

The man, turned out to be young. Really young, most likely in his 20's. Or 30's, I couldn't tell the hair was throwing me off.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Uh…" My mouth was agape as I continued to drone.

"Look kid, have some respect to your elders."

How old did he think I was? Okay, so I was somewhat short, five foot flat is not that short. and didn't look my age. But so what? I was twenty-one! I could legally drink all I want! Yeah, like I'd drink. But come on! I'm twenty-one! 2-1!

"Y-Yes sir. But how old are you?"

He stopped and stared at me.

"How old are you?"

I stopped, mentally I had the mind of about a sixteen year old. A really slow minded, sixteen year old.

"How old do you think?"

"Twelve."

My heart nearly stopped. Even at my height at that age, people thought I was at least 7. But, hello, that's nearly half my age.

I shook my head quickly, "I'm 21!" I snapped.

"Very funny." He paid for his meal, patted my head and was off.

I was fuming, I took a seat at the counter and ordered the usual. Maybe a bit more snappish then usual.

**--**

I was walking out of the shelter of the ramen bar and looked at my watch, two more hours to spare. I had to find something to do. So I made my way to the bathhouse all while wondering just how stupid people could be these days.

Soon I arrived at the bathhouse. After doing my essential things, I sat in the large tub, and leaned my head back, before long, I released a sigh.

I was dozing off into peace and oblivion when I heard screaming.

I sighed irritated, "What is it now?" I looked up and saw the girls trying to cover themselves up with their towels, and run away. I looked around and noticed white hair.

I groaned, I'd only seen that shockingly white hair on someone who was agile enough to look over the fence like that. Unfortunately it was the old man again.

"Oyaji!" I yelled trying to get his attention so I can give him an earful on what I had to say. Slowly I stood up while I pulled the towel around myself.

"Great, it's only the flat chested one left."

"What.Did.You.Say?" I was slowly dragging my feet over to him. An aura of death surrounding me.

"No! No! I was just joking!" He pleaded. Well the rest wasn't pretty. But he paid for the broken fence, and the ripped up towels, and a few pipes.

**--**

It was 9:30 pm. Who cared if I was late? I had a perfectly good reason. Stupid pervert got caught peeking. Girl tried to kill him. Simple.

I opened the door and walked in.

"You're late." A voice spoke, it wasn't the Hokage.

"YOU!" We both yelled pointing and staring at one another in shock.

"Ah, you two are already aquatinted." Was all that the Sandaime said.

**--**

Well hope you all enjoyed it. More on the way later. Probably the first time I'll be doing an OC character not paired with Kakashi, that and not exactly sane. Haha. Also, it'll be my first fanfic in this format. I like a certain degree of constructive criticism, don't be mean.

-Yoshiko Hatake


	2. Cheap

**Back Then**

**by Yoshiko Hatake**

**Chapter 2: Cheap**

I hope I'm doing Jiraiya's character well. I rarely write using him. D: So it's new to me. haha.

Cheers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Iwase Reiko, is my character.**

**--**

And the count went on. I had been waiting for now almost three hours. This sucks. Geez this guy really likes to be late doesn't he? He's probably peeking at the girls in the bath house again.

I mean really, why am I paired with that pervert?! Couldn't I have gotten some other jounin?

This sucks. Did I mention that already?

Finally I spotted the white haired old man, and noticed he was heading towards me. I was waiting on the training grounds that he had ordered me to wait on.

"Alright, Reiko." The Sandaime started, "You will be paired with Jiraiya, he was my student previously, as well."

"No way…" I said in awe, the Hokage looked somewhat young, I'd give him that much.

"You must be really old then." I said, staring at Jiraiya.

He irked, "I'm old enough to be your father." he added, he must still think I'm twelve.

"Then that would mean you would have impregnated her mother when you were at least 7 or 8." He said.

His jaw dropped, "So you really are 21?(!)" He asked in shock and awe.

My turn, "Oh, so you really are in your twenties?" I asked with the same shock and awe, only I was faking it.

"Heh. Well I'm not that old then." He said.

I nodded, and then his finger pointed at me. "Come down to the Training Grounds tomorrow at dawn! Be late and there will be a penalty!"

Last night sure was one hell of a shock to me. I mean who would have thought that this old dude, is actually pretty young?

He finally stopped in front of me. "Alright let's begin with the test."

"Oh no. Not some stupid test to see if I am able to work in a team or something. I can. I have and I passed."

"No, no not that kind of a test, more as to see if you have good chakra control and some other things." He said, his hands were tucked into his pockets.

"What kind of other things?" I asked, somewhat intrigued. Well he is a higher level jounin, he has to have something up his sleeve, right?

He snickered, "Oh just something."

Okay, maybe I can be wrong.

"First. Twenty laps around the area." I looked around, pretty easy.

"Hopping on one foot." You have got to be kidding me!

**--**

After the nineteenth lap, I felt as if my feet were to fall off. He let me switch from foot to foot as I went. But it's still pretty hard. If I ran about ten laps around the whole area it wouldn't be so hard. But twenty hopping on one foot. It's like he's trying to kill me.

Finally when he said I was done, I collapsed at his feet trying to breathe properly.

I started to stand up, "Good. Next is find the special little thing I've hidden on my body." he said, with the biggest grin I had ever seen on someone's face.

I punched him in the cheek.

"Alright, alright." He said rubbing his cheek. "I was kidding. I hid it somewhere in this surrounding forest, go find it."

There I took off.

**--**

The sun was setting when I did find the certain object. It was one of those stupid bells. I sighed, and jingled it around a bit before heading back to him. He was busy with something else. Apparently something that was on the other side of some bushes.

I peeked over his shoulder to what he was looking at it. A bunch of girls. I sighed and was about to punch him when we both ended up noticing they were a bunch of cross-dressing girls who were splashing around in a river. We both doubled back, and fell over.

"You stupid pervert!" I snapped. "Is there anything else you can do in your spare time?"

He shook his head. "Nope, not really."

**--**

The stars were already out now. The creepy man-girls were already gone. He was testing my water balancing. He would throw random objects at me. Mostly rocks once in awhile twigs and such. I would just run around dodging them. Then he thought he could be funny and throw something bigger at me.

Much bigger.

I jumped aside just as the log crashed down to where I had been previously.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

"Nothing!" He yelled over at me. I growled. "I want to see just what type of jutsu you can use."

"Fine!" I said and started the hand symbols for a jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" I said, the water below me started to form a large bullet that was in the shape of a dragon's head. It shot off at Jiraiya immediately.

And bulls eye it hit him right in the stomach. He hit a tree and it fell over with him. I smiled triumphantly. But it soon wiped away when I noticed that where Jiraiya was supposed to be a log was in place.

"Crap." I said.

"Why do you need to be trained if you're already using jounin level jutsu?" He asked appearing once more, this time beside her.

"EEEK!" I said and jumped away from him, "Don't do that!"

He stared at me for a little bit, blinking a few times, "Well?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I'm not sure, my previous sensei wasn't able to train me any further."

He nodded. "Alright, that's it for the day! How about I treat you to some ramen?"

I smiled, "Okay!" I said.

**--**

Two timing bastard! He didn't pay for my ramen! I had to pay for both of ours! All because he chased after this blonde haired chick.

After we both sat down and had ordered our ramen. We got to talking once our orders were set down in front of us.

"So what are your goals?"

I paused, "Hmm…" I had taken the chopsticks out of my mouth now. I was staring out at a blank spot on the wall of the ramen hut. My view was somewhat hazy from the steam coming from my ramen.

"Hmm…" I continued, "My goal is to see the snow." I said.

He was a bit suprised by that answer, "Why snow?"

"I've never seen it before. I hope to see some if we went on a mission to another country, maybe I can see snow." I said.

He continued to stare at me.

"I've heard about it, but I think I'd like to see snow fall." She said, "The first snow fall of the season, I think that's what they call it."

He nodded. "Reiko-chan, you sure are strange."

I pouted, "Don't go around calling me 'Reiko-chan', as if we know each." I said.

"Aww, you're so mean Reiko-chan." He said.

"Don't call me Reiko-chan!" I snapped slamming the opposite end of my chopsticks onto the table.

"Eh…Jiraiya?" I heard a feminine voice and we both turned to see a blonde haired girl step in. Her hair was parted into two pony tails.

"Tsunade!" He said, in suprise.

I slurped up a noodle quietly while watching them. Hmm…Interesting. I thought.

"Back so soon?" He asked almost jokingly.

"Oh, shush. I wanted to know, mind going on a walk with me?" She asked, her eyes shot to me. I turned my head away to stare at my almost empty bowl of ramen.

"Yeah!" He said and jumped up to his feet. His already empty bowl showing he had obviously eaten faster then me.

Without even a good bye he walked out with her. I watched, and finished my ramen.

"Here you go." The man said all the while putting down the receipt. I stared at it blankly for awhile, then realized he had already ditched me.

"TWO TIMING BASTARD!" I yelled, almost blowing away the poor cook, and some nearby eaters. I sighed paying and walking off.

Now my wallet was empty. I stared at it in sadness.

**--**

Chapter 2 done! Hope you all enjoyed it! There's probably a lot of spelling errors, I don't have a good spell checker thing. xD;; Constructive criticism is good. :3

-Yoshiko Hatake


End file.
